newewffandomcom-20200213-history
X-Hunico
X-Hunico, um Former Intercontinental Champion da Antiga EWF Falso Gabriel Mysterio A 1° aparição de X-Hunico foi no Smackdown #11, ele entrou com a Attire do Gabriel Mysterio, mas na sequência tirou a máscara revelando ser X-Hunico e então pegou o Mic e provocou um pouco Mysterio, até então Intercontinental Champion... Ainda no Smackdown #11, X-Hunico fez sua Debut Match contra outro Debutante no Main Event do Show, onde conquistou a vitória e foi até mesmo aplaudido pelo próprio Evan Miller (Chairman da Empresa) No Pré-Show do Summerslam, entra Gabriel Mysterio com uma Attire Preta, mas então tira a máscara e... revela ser novamente X-Hunico, que volta á provocar Mysterio no Mic e disse que estava com essa Attire preta, pois a Attire original de Mysterio era boa, mas falta uma "escuridão"... Pouco tempo depois do Summerslam, foi noticiado que o novato X-Hunico andava arrumando confusões até mesmo pelo Backstage principalmente com Hardy Boy e Gabriel Mysterio, ao usar uma Attire igual a do Mysterio, mas de cor preta... no Smackdown #12, X-Hunico se qualificou para o Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match e depois, ele, Mysterio e Hardy Boy tiveram uma discussão e ficou decidido que Mysterio defenderia seu Title numa Triple Threat Match no Smackdown #13, onde X-Hunico acabou levando a melhor e se tornou o New Intercontinental Champion! Intercontinental Champion X-Hunico não saiu vitorioso do Money in the Bank e no Main Event do Smackdown #14, foi derrotado em uma Champion VS Champion por Gabriel Paccioni (X-Hunico tentou atacar Paccioni com uma Steel Chair, mas Slater entrou para salvar Paccioni e tomou uma Chair Shot no lugar de Paccioni, então quando Hunico se virou, foi pego de surpresa por Paccioni e foi derrotado) e no Main Event do Smackdow #15 foi novamente derrotado em uma Champion VS Champion dessa vez por Will "The Charisma", metade dos Tag Team Champions... No Smackdown #16, X-Hunico teve que defender seu Title contra Del Patron que havia ganho um desafio no Smackdown anterior por uma chance ao Title, e Del Patron acabou vencendo e assim tirando o Intercontinental Championship de X-Hunico no último Smackdown da Antiga EWF O Retorno X-Hunico retornou durante o Explosive Night #7, onde desafiou Gabriel Mysterio para uma luta para a ExplosiveMania e lhe deu um prazo de 7 dias para que respondesse, então ao final do prazo, Mysterio aceitou a enfrentar X-Hunico na ExplosiveMania, porém logo após aceitar a match foi atacado pelo o mesmo No Explosive Night #9, Will "The Charisma" junto de Gabriel Mysterio derrotaram Alexandre e X-Hunico em uma Tag Team Match e no Explosive Night #10, a equipe de Alexandre, X-Hunico, Vega e Matheus Daniels saiu derrotada da match contra a equipe de Will, Mysterio, Carlos e Hardy Boy Na ExplosiveMania, X-Hunico finalmente enfrentou Gabriel Mysterio em uma Single Match, onde saiu derrotado facilmente por Mysterio No Explosive Night #13, X-Hunico participou da Feast or Fired Match, mas não venceu e no Explosive Night #14 participou de uma Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship, mas novamente saiu derrotado... The J.O.B. Squad Após diversas derrotas e começarem à até serem deixados de lado de eventos... Luf, X-Hunico e Bruno Cena, resolveram se juntar e formar a "The J.O.B. Squad", que atacou Leone após sua defesa do United States Championship no Extreme Rules e roubaram seu Title, porém no Explosive Night #15 lhe enfrentaram em uma 3 on 1 Handicap Match, onde levaram uma grande surra e no Explosive Night #16 perderam mais uma vez ao enfrentarem Shannon Moore, Wade Barrett e Felipe Paulo em uma 6 Man Tag team Match X-Hunico ainda participou da 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, mas só durou 12 segundos No Velocity #4, The J.O.B. Squad apareceu, Bruno Cena disse que iria atrás de mudanças e em seguida derrotou Jhonata Rose, mas X-Hunico começou a zombar da situação, dizendo que lutar no Velocity era coisa de perdedores e que derrotar um wrestler da ECW não era mudança... Cena e Hunico começaram a discutir e marcaram pro Explosive Night #21, uma luta entre eles, Loser Leaves e com Luf de Special Guest Referee... após isso, X-Hunico ainda atacou Cena, mas no final Cena conseguiu levar a melhor com um Avalanche Attitude Adjustment Então finalmente chegou o Explosive Night #21, onde Cena derrotou X-Hunico, que então foi demitido e depois Cena ainda atacou Luf, o Speciel Referee da Match Alcunha *"The Mexico's Gangster" Conquistas *1x Intercontinental Champion